As a substitute for reading musical staff notation, it is known for a beginning student to learn to play a guitar by following a printed diagram, know as a guitar tablature, to determine positions to place one's fingers on specific strings and frets corresponding to desired chords or melodic lines to be played.
A limitation of this method of learning to play the guitar is that the use of a guitar tablature is highly visual, awkward and time consuming as the user must repeatedly move his visual attention to the guitar fret board and back to properly position his finger and play the sequence of chords or notes.
Another method of learning to play the guitar is with the guided help of a guitar instructor. The instructor may attempt to teach the student by demonstrating the placement of finger on the strings and frets and guiding the student's hand for proper placement. A limitation of the use of a hired instructor is that instruction can be expensive, cannot be performed independently, and is only available at certain scheduled times.
Method books and instructional videos are available but can be very difficult to comprehend, especially if the person is musically illiterate. Most instructional books and videos require a basic understanding of music notation. For a person that simply wishes to learn to play the guitar and not interested in becoming a professional musician, method books and instructional videos can be difficult to understand, follow, and frustrating to learn from independently.
Therefore, there is a need for self-teaching and entertainment guitar systems.